User talk:Toatapio nuva
Hey! Hey! I noticed you put up a featured article on the main page! Thanks! I've been wanting to do that, but this main page is different the one on SWGames, so I gave. But, I hope you don't mind. I moved your FA to a template and put the template on the Main Page. That way only the template has to be changed, and the Main Page will automatically change with the template. It also frees up typing space on the main page, though that's not too big of a trouble. Another thing. I was wondering if you could check out this and tell me what you think. It's just a small idea I had. FA's are kind of my passion on any wiki, so I'm trying to up this wiki's FA's. I feel that they are a major key to making a wiki known. And on a final note...I love your comics! They are hilarious! I was wondering what you made them on? They look like paint, but the fire looked like Flash. So I was just wondering. Anyway...if you have any questions feel free to contact me on my talk page (just click the 162. It's kind of random I know) -- Tesh 162 08:27, 14 December 2007 (UTC) -Hello, I just want to straighten things out here about your issue with Hodoka. I saw your disscusion on the main page and I would like to say that I'm not the one responsible with putting Hodoka pictures on your articles. I would also want to tell you that my images of Hodoka are copyrighted and are not allowed to be used without permission. The person who posted these pictures onto your articles is in violation of the copyright. Thank you for pointing this out to me. I sometimes mislead my words so just want to make it clear that you are not the one in violation of the copyright. For any questions you have for me, use this {Make an Appointment to Me!}. Hodoka2 04:44, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Award Hi Toatapio, I present you with this: Put it on your userpage and display it proudly.Or,not,if you don't want to. -- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 23:17, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, both of you! And yes, the featured article page is good, go ahead and use it! --Toatapio nuva 04:31, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Quest for the Four Great Lands - The Movie You made an awesome movie! Can you made another? --MH MNOG MoC I don't know if it was you or someone else but... how can you get the MNOG version of your MoC? -Cykron Answer Just use the MNOG kit. You can find it on bzpower. --Toatapio nuva 14:23, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Question Hi Toatapio. I was wondering, who made up Bio-Land and Comic Land? I know they must be famous for many great comic makers on BZP (including Dark709) have their comic "studios" in Comic Land, and the map of Bio-Land is in a different language. Thanks! [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Answer Comic Land was invented by Dark709, but Bio-Land was invented by me. The reason it's in another language is that it's my language and I made the map long ago before even discovering this wikia. --Toatapio nuva 08:05, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Cool! Which one came first? How did you make it? Sorry for all the questions, but I have been a HUGE fan of your works before I became an administrator. You're awesome. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Answering another question Wow, a fan? Well, thanks a lot. It's nice to have one. Have you read my comics or watched my movie on Bzp? Oh, and Comic Land came first. Bio-Land was... well, I just wanted to create an island for my and my friend's Bionicle creations and Bio-Land just... well, got created. The first version of Bio-Land was quite random, actually. But after that, over time, I started edit it and add places to it, add storyline, etc. Hint: Bio-Land will change again soon, because of Mata Nui's awakening. I'll have to finish The Noble Tasks series first, though. --Toatapio Nuva 05:42, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ? What happened to bioland i'm dieing to find out!?! '''Repete 96' (Have you remembered to vote on the best page of the year? ;)